


The Real Cake Trilogy

by snackdubbbz



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Human Cake, IDubbbzTV - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, filthyfrank - Freeform, hair cake, vomit cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snackdubbbz/pseuds/snackdubbbz
Summary: Max and George mess around after each cake video.





	The Real Cake Trilogy

The second the cameras stopped rolling Max slumped down in his chair, letting out a whine as he held his aching stomach, the stench of the vomit stained table nearly making his gag again. 

"Damn it, George! We went too far this time! Eating a goddamn cake filled with vomit, what kind of dirty bastard would watch that? And even if they do it'll be demonetized faster than you can say 'chef'" George laughed a little, already beginning to clean up the scene in Max's backyard,  
"You clearly underestimate the filthy frank fans." Max lay still, resting his head on George's empty seat, willing his stomach to calm as it churned and twisted. George pulled the putrid table cloth off the table and tossed it in the garbage can, motioning for how to basic to help as well. The boys made quick work of cleaning and George felt a pang of guilt whenever he glanced at the pain filled expression on Max's face. After a few minutes Max collapsed, gripping desperately at the table as he went, the combination of illness and alcohol feeling deadly to his senses, George caught him and hoisted him onto the table, letting Max catch his breath and dangle his legs off the edge. 

"Just rest dude, you can help later," George sighed, continuing to pick up chunks of watermelon from the concrete floor. But although Max often seemed rude or uncaring, damn it if the boy wasn't a good host; always going out of his way to make George feel at home, even if home was a shitty little apartment that was nearly always in complete shambles. 

"No, come on, it's my house and my vomit anyway. We'll do it together tomorrow boys," George figured it would be useless to fight with Max like this and gave in, reassuring him that he would help him clean first thing tomorrow. George watched Max lay down on the table and began to doze off, locks of brown hair covering his button nose and closed eyes. Quietly, George sent goodbye to HTB and, after checking that he was sober enough, sent him on his way. He returned to the backyard, tiptoeing around the sleepy Max and beginning to put away chair before dropping one with a loud crash, waking the boy on the table. 

"Oi what the fuck?!" He yelled, more scared than angry and George grinned a little,  
"Rise and shine, princess!" He made his way over to the table, slapping Max playfully on the shoulder, before growing serious again, "Okay man, how are you actually feeling?" Max shrugged a little, obviously trying to downplay the incredible stomach pain he was experiencing, 

"Eh, a little bit like I have fucking cancer," Max grinned lopsidedly but hunched over suddenly, gripping his stomach. George felt a pang of guilt in his chest; he was the reason Max was in pain now, it was all his stupid idea. Max's forced grin faded as he stared at George's grim expression. Suddenly George stood and began to jog to the house, 

"George where are you go-" Max's voice faded into the night behind him as George entered the apartment, he quickly headed to the medicine cabinet, pulling out bottles of pills, looking for one to make Max feel better again. He returned to the table where Max lay uncomfortably with a glass of water and the medication. 

"Cmon, up." He commanded and Max sat begrudgingly, reaching out to take the items from him. As Max unscrewed the lid George heading inside again, this time grabbing a soft blanket from the couch. George returned once more, sitting down next to Max on the table and wrapping the blanket around his shaking shoulders. George hugged him tightly and Max dropped his head on George's shoulder, allowing him to rub his back gently and whisper little comforts to him. 

"I'm so proud of you Max, I'm serious, you did so well. You're such a good friend doing all of this for me." Eventually, George began to feel Max's muscles relax under his warm arms. "Are you feeling any better?" George asked gently and Max nodded, 

"Thank you, George."  
"Don't thank me dude, I'm the one who did this to you in the first place!" Max shrugged before twitching a little, holding his aching stomach again. It was a strangely sweet moment between the boys and George felt at peace. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on Max's cheek. The Aussie giggled and curled himself deeper into George's arms but George pushed him back, holding Max at arms length and searching his eyes for a sign that he was not about to make a huge mistake. 

"George?" Max whispered, clearly confused, but the older boy stayed silent. Drinking in the trust and innocence in Max's eyes before leaning in slowly. It was a strange scenery for a first kiss; on a vomit covered table, watermelon still in George's hair as the sun continued to set behind the boys, but hey, it worked for them. Max kissed back, hands reaching up to cup George's face as the kiss blossomed. Finally George pulled away,

"Max, let me make this up to you," Max blushed a little, intertwining his fingers with the other boys. It was a rare tender moment between them and George was sure that if Max wasn't sleepy and sick he would've ruined it by now with a (probably distasteful) joke, but the younger boy just nodded slowly, looking slightly dazed. George slid off the table and placed himself standing in between Max's legs. Max pulled him into a hug and George could feel him shivering in his arms, 

"Are you sure, George?" He asked nervously and George kissed him on the cheek,  
"Absolutely!" He grinned, kneeling in front of the Aussie. George unbuttoned Max's pants, feeling his face starting to flush with embarrassment. This wasn't even close to the weirdest thing they'd done that day, George thought as he lifted Max's hips, pulling his pants and underwear down. But this was new territory, sure they'd just eaten a cake made out of Max's vomit but it was all scripted; planned weeks before the cameras turned on, this was spur of the moment sexual contact that they would probably both regret in the morning. But George didn't care, he was buzzing and drunk and he wanted Max now. 

Max was shivering again and George could see the goosebumps littering his thighs in the dim light. He rubbed Max's thighs quickly in an attempt to warm him up, while he planted kisses on Max's hip. George was stalling, already on his knees with Max's cock out before he remembered that he had no idea how to give a blowjob. He tried to remember what girls had done to him in the past before deciding to just go for it; as long as someone had their mouth on George's dick he was happy and he figured Max would feel the same. He lowered his lips over the head and sucked lightly, taking the twitch of Max's hips as a sign to keep going. He ran his tongue down the side of it as he pressed more of Max into his mouth, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. Max had his mouth slightly open and his eyes squeezed shut, he was clearly unsure of what to do with his hands by the way they hovered by his sides, fists clenching and opening. George reached up to hold Max's hand for a second before placing it onto his head, letting Max gently curl his fingers into George's hair. George continued to work his lips and tongue on Max's member, trying to find a good rhythm while Max began to make small noises, attempting to be quiet for the neighbors who were probably already traumatized enough by the boys earlier antics.

Eventually George's jaw became sore and he pulled off, hand replacing his mouth on Max's length and tongue playing with the slit.  
"Mmm George," Max sighed happily, hands ruffling the older boys hair. George felt a swell of pride as he watched Max's thighs twitch, proud that he was the one making Max feel this way.  
"Say my name again," George growled as he jerked off Max's cock,  
"George, Joji, oh god George, fuck," Max had began to move his hips into George's hand but the American stopped him, gripping Max's hips tightly and lowering his mouth as far as he could go down Max's shaft, trying not to gag as the tip hit the back of his throat. He sucked as best he could around him, running his tongue over every inch he could reach. Max was moaning quietly,  
"George, I'm close," he whispered, eyes squeezed shut again as George pulled off, continuing to work with his hands as Max let out a choked moan. He came hard onto George's already stained shirt. 

Max had his head tipped back, breathing heavily as George stood to look him in the eyes,  
"Did that make up for it?" He asked and Max giggled;  
"I mean nothing can make up for drinking those eggs but I guess it was good compensation." George punched his arm gently,  
"Hey I think you owe me now faggot, all the work hurt my jaw,"  
"Aww poor baby, not a sore jaw! It's not like I spent the past four hours puking for your nasty ass subscribers." 

Max curled up on his side on the table, laying his head on a surprisingly clean section, dick still out.  
"They're not nasty, they're filthy," George grinned, "and you should be paying me for the sub bump you're gonna get after this, Maxy boy!"  
Max waved his hand dismissively, "Shhh, I'm trynna sleep, show some courtesy cunt," George rolled his eyes,  
"Come on, you can't sleep on a table, and put that fucking cock away," he lifted Max to his feet as the Aussie struggled with his zipper.  
"Just watch me," he giggled, letting George help him into the house. They'd deal with the mess tomorrow. George and Max were still a little giddy as they stripped off their stained clothes and crawled into Max's bed. George pulled Max against his chest and whispered in his ear  
"You owe me next time." 

 

—————

 

George grumbled as he headed off to the bathroom, already starting to strip before he even closed the door. He haphazardly pulled off his shirt but nearly gagged as the vomit soaked material touched his face. Sure, Ian had shaved his head and eyebrows for the video, but everyone agreed that George was worse off once the filming was done. He was covered head to toe in Max and Ian's vomit and sure, Frank may love that shit, but now that he was back to being George he was none too pleased. He quickly got in the shower and turned it up, not caring that it was a little too hot. Hell, he'd need to bleach his skin to get off the mess they'd made of it. The water ran down his back, soothing the muscles there and George had just begun to relax when the door to the bathroom flew open.

"What the- Max what the fuck?" He hollered as Max attempted to pry open the shower curtain.  
"Dude I just got in here, wait your fuckin turn, Jesus." From the other side of the curtain he could hear Max's sigh,  
"All I can smell is Ian's vomit on my shoulder, I took off the costume but the smell lingers," he whined, "I need to shower now! Please?"

George rolled his eyes, weighing the options. He hadn't even washed his hair yet but Max was persistent and probably would not go away until he got what he wanted. Maybe George could just finish up quickly and give it over to Max in a few minutes just to shut him up,  
"Fine, but just give me two minutes to-" his thought was cut off by a very excited, very naked Max jumping in the shower next to him. He stood chest to chest with George, grinning maniacally as the water washed over him. It suddenly occurred to George what Max had meant, and he began to blush as he thought about last time they'd 'cleaned up' from a cake video. "Why's the water so hot cunt, what are you trying to scald me?" Max berated, reaching past the still flustered George and turning the knob, in the process bringing them even closer together. Their nude bodies touching lightly as George struggled to collect his thoughts, they were in a house full of people, on a strict shower schedule, soaking wet and some how still smelling of vomit, but fuck it if George wasn't beginning to throb against Max's thigh. 

"So this is how it's gonna be, huh Max?" George grinned, letting go of this worries and opening up to the new wave of arousal that washed over him. Max didn't answer right away, hand trailing up and down George's wet arm as he leaned closer. George could feel Max's breath on his nose and the tension soon became unbearable. Suddenly Max's hand on was on the side of his face and his mouth was against George's and- oh god this was what George had been missing the past few months. He grabbed Max roughly around to waist and kissed him hard, trying to savor every moment of it. George hadn't realized how much he had missed Max until now, but it felt unbearable. He wanted to do as much as he could as fast as he could, before Ian had to shower, and the others began to wonder what they were doing and before the magic buzz of the cake videos wore off. But right then none of it mattered because Max was there and naked and almost bruising his lips. George could feel a pang of anxiety as an imaginary voice counted down in his head the minutes until this was all over. Until they had to go back to being friends and nothing more. 

He pulled away from Max's lips suddenly with a pop.  
"Max," he whispered, voice raw from being Frank all day, "What should we do? We're running out of time." Max bit his lip and grinned,  
"Well I was planning on sucking your dick but if you think that would take too long-"  
George was already enthusiastically pushing Max down to his knees, the younger boy sliding a little on the wet tile as George's cock bobbed in front of his face. Max looked up at him helplessly,  
"Mate, I have literally no idea what I'm doing." George rolled his eyes,  
"You think I give a shit? Why'd you offer if you're just gonna pussy out now," his teasing echoed off the shower walls. Max rolled his eyes and tentatively grabbed George's length, stroking it experimentally. He was blushing indignantly and George grinned, shocked once again by how adorable he could be and resisting the urge to tease him some more. 

Max glanced up at George, attempting to give off a sense of faux confidence as he lowered his lips swiftly over the head of George's cock. He sucked carefully and George sighed, enjoying the tandem sensation of Max's mouth and hand on him. He squirmed as Max licked his slit, reaching down to thread his fingers through Max's soaking brown curls. He applied a tiny bit of pressure to Max's head, encouraging him to continue down the shaft, as Max replaced most of his hands with his mouth. He paused for a second, to run his tongue over the length in his mouth, before continuing deeper. Suddenly Max gagged, pulling off of George and rubbing water out of his eyes.

"Whoa slow down there tiger! I knew I'd be to big for you," George mocked lightheartedly as he stroked Max's hair and neck. Max sighed loudly, burying his flushed face into the Americans thigh.  
"George..." He began, voice quiet and nervous, "Is this, um, is this good for you?"  
"Of course it's good! As long as a mouth is on my dick I'm happy. But honestly Max, just try to relax, I just wanna make sure you're having fun too." He said, watching a small smile grow on Max's face as he spoke.  
"Perfect, cause this is all you're getting from me, cunt!" And Max's mouth was back on George cock, head bobbing enthusiastically as he built a steady rhythm with his mouth and hand. George's fingers curled in his wet hair, bringing his pace to a halt. He held Max's head still, thrusting himself shallowly between his lips. He stared down at Max happily, starting off to check if he was okay with the change, but seeing Max's swollen lips and flushed face caused his arousal to grow twofold and he found himself unable to look away.

A tight coil formed in his stomach as he continued the movement of his hips, each touch of his cock to Max's throat bringing him closer to orgasm. Max was running his tongue up and down his length as his head bobbed and sucking as best as he could.  
"Fuck, Max I'm coming," he moaned, stopping the movement of his hips as Max resumed jacking him off, mouth and tongue still playing with the head. 

George's orgasm hit him fast and hard and soon he was coming into Max's already wet mouth, moans quietly bouncing off the shower walls. Max coughed violently,  
"George what the fuck," he stated much too loudly, "You taste like fucking shit!" He spit down the drain, gagging a little at the taste.  
"Fuck off," George retorted weakly, completely exhausted from their activities,  
"I didn't complain when you came down my goddamn throat." George helped Max to his feet, gently holding him against his slick chest and rubbing his jaw as Max continued to complain. George turned Max's face towards his and kissed him lovingly, partly to shut him up but part of it was something else. George felt a strange pulse of affection towards the Aussie. 

"Ay fags, what are you doing in there? Your shower times up, boys," Ian's voice from behind the door pulled George out of his increasingly gay thoughts, but before he could open his mouth to explain Max was already talking.  
"What the hell do you even need to shower for eh? You've got no hair to wash and no one even barfed on you, ya pussy." Ian sighed and Max reached past George to shut off the water to hear him better. 

"Just being in this gross ass house makes me need a shower, God Max, how can you live here?" Ian complained,  
"Well it's not so much a fuckin mess when you and George aren't here to ruin all my shit," Ian was quiet for a second before speaking,  
"Where the fuck is George anyway? is he in there with you?" Max froze, body still pressed against George's, hard dick against his stomach,  
"Uh he's still in here, just uh doing his hair," Max messily explained. You could practically hear Ian's eye roll from behind the door.  
"Whatever faggots, just don't use all the hot water."

 

—————

 

George drunkenly carried Max down the hallway to his room, away from Ian, How To Basic, Warren, Julien and Chad who were sprawled across the living room. 

"Fuck off cunt," he whined as the others laughed. The amount of talk about Max and George's fake wedding night and the topic of Max's virginity had been widely joked about, much to his dismay. Although the two had already 'consummated their marriage' in the shed while filming, George had something much more special planned for the night. George could only imagine if the others knew that, hopefully, by the end of the night all of their teasing would come true. 

"Shut up bitch, your cute little boy pussies mine forever now!" George joked loud enough for the others to hear. Max frowned slightly as laughter erupted for the other room. George nudged the door to the bedroom open and carried Max inside, setting him down gently on the bed. Max immediately stood and began to strip, pulling the god awful vomit soaked wedding dress off his body and tossing it haphazardly onto the floor, face flushing slightly at the way George stared at him. Immediately George's lips were attached to Max's throat as he kissed him hard. 

"I've been waiting for this all day," he growled against Max's chin. Moving to attack Max's lips and swallowing his surprised noises. George kissed a trail back to Max's neck, sucking on the pale skin there, grinning slightly as he imaged the shocked looks that would be on the others faces when they saw Max's hickey tomorrow. He continued to bruise Max's throat, stopping only to pull off his own shirt. When he leaned in again Max stopped him, pulling him at arms length,  
"How far are we going tonight?" He asked, voice wavering a little. George rested his forehead again Max's and laced their hands together  
"As far as you want, I'm good with anything," Max thought for a second before smirking,  
"Wanna fuck?"  
"Oh hell yeah!" Suddenly their lips were crashing together again and Max's underwear was on the floor. Max was not a virgin, far from it, but from the way he whimpered when George took control of the kiss and pushed him down on the bed George would have figured he was. Max bounced when he hit the mattress and George grinned, wondering if Max had ever been manhandled like this before. He moaned a little into George's mouth as he kissed him and in that moment George realized that he would do anything to keep those dirty noises coming. 

He kissed down to Max's hip, sucking on the sensitive skin there until it bruised. He would have been content to spend the whole day like this; teasing little moans out of Max with his mouth, but George was getting desperate to get his hands on the younger boy. Running his fingers through his short hair he sat back on his thighs, leaving Max dazed and aroused, breathing heavily into the space between them.  
"Do you have any lube?" George asked hopefully, Max looked nervous enough and George didn't want to hurt him any more than he had too. To his surprise Max nodded, blushing slightly as he explained himself,  
"Well when we decided we were doing another cake video I just kinda thought..." Max trailed off, and George grinned, completely overtake by how cute Max was all blushing and nervous. "Anyway it's in the bedside table." 

George nodded and set to work rummaging through Max's drawers, behind him he could hear Max switching positions. When George returned, lube in his hand, he caught sight of Max on his hands and knees on the bed, ass in the air. George's heart almost stopped and instantly his pants grew tighter. "None of that, Max." George sighed, Max looked beyond sexy like that but he wanted to gage the younger boys reaction while they fucked, scared that otherwise he would accidentally hurt him if he couldn't see his face. Max looked up at him confused and George rolled him onto his back. 

"Come on, it's our wedding night. We gotta make it romantic somehow," Max rolled his eyes but stopped when George leaned closer, "Plus I wanna see your face when you come," his deep voice sent shivers down Max's spine and he became even more flustered. George carefully began to kiss his neck as he pulled off Max's underwear. He leaned back and squirted a copious amount of lube onto his hands, rubbing it between them to warm it up.  
"You ever done this before?" George asked in an attempt to distract Max from the painful anticipation, the Aussie shook his head. "Really? Like never had anything inside you like this? Not even your own fingers?" Max shook his head again and George made a mental note to be even more careful with the boy.  
"Why, have you done this before?" He asked nervously and George nodded,  
"Well I've done anal a few times but none of them with a dude," Max nodded, and an awkward silence filled the room as George placed himself between Max's legs.  
"Um George... can you-" George shushed him,  
"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." 

He pushed a single finger into Max, a strange sense of pride filling his chest at the knowledge that he was the first one to do this, the first one to ever make Max feel like this, the first one to ever see the way he tipped his head back and whimpered at the feeling. George moved slowly, rubbing at the sensitive skin inside Max, still marveling at the fact that he was the first person to ever feel it, before beginning to move a little bit more, wiggling his finger inside. When he added another finger Max began to moan quietly, still on the verge of pleasure and pain as he tried to get used to the new sensation. George spread his fingers a bit inside Max, who gasped slightly at the stretch. Eventually Max grew accustomed to the size of George's fingers and began to push back slightly again his hand. George shifted to his knees, convinced that Max was ready by the whines he let out. He pulled off his boxers with one hand, the other still stretching Max carefully. Max sat up slightly to get a better view and gasped-

"George no, no no no. I can't take all of that," George scoffed,  
"Don't act like you haven't seen it before,"  
"I know but..." Max trailed off, clearly embarrassed, "It's going places that I wasn't thinking about last time." George rolled his eyes,  
"Trust me, you can take it,"

He carefully slid his fingers out of the still blushing Max and lifted his legs over his shoulders. He lined himself up with Max's hole and bent down to give the boy one last kiss,  
"You're sure this is okay?" He whispered and Max nodded;  
"Absolutely." 

George pushed into Max, who gasped violently as George continued to bury himself to the hilt. Max was whimpering and twitching, trying to be good for George but so painfully tight that the older boy couldn't even move if he wanted to. God, he was on such a power trip and he knew it, watching Max like this gave him more pleasure than anything so far. He experimentally wiggled his hips, knowing full well that Max wasn't ready, just to see his face. Max's eyes squeezed shut hard and his mouth dropped open  
"George, too much, you're too much." George pressed kisses into Max's flesh wherever he could reach and rubbed comforting circles into his hips. Finally, when he felt the younger boy loosen up beneath him, he began to move. George bit him lip, trying as hard as he could not to simply ram into Max, his pace so slow he thought he might go crazy. Max was breathing heavily and whimpering as he let George debauch him, trying to relax and grow accustomed to the feeling. 

Eventually Max grew impatient and rolled his hips back onto George's length, causing both men to groan. George eased out of Max before pushing back in, trying to find a steady rhythm. Max had began to enjoy himself and the sight of it made George even more aroused, he drank in Max's little noises and loved the way the Aussie pushed his hips back to meet George, impaling himself on his cock. Adjusting his grip on Max, he thrusted in from a different angle, causing Max to cry out.  
"Oh god George, ah- what the fuck is that?" George shushed Max gently but to no avail as Max let out another gasp as he hit his prostate again.  
"Dude it's your prostate, like a g spot for men. And as hot as I find your moans, you gotta be quiet, Max, remember there's other people in the house. Would you want them to come in and see you like this?" 

Max's face flushed bright red and he looked away, catching George off guard once again with how cute he could be. Sure, Max could say all the nasty shit he wanted on the internet but when it came down to it, he was a nervous, embarrassed mess. And George wouldn't have it any other way. Max's nails dug into George's back as he neared orgasm, reaching down to touch himself roughly to George's pace. George was groaning into Max's shoulder and beginning to babble, hands gripping his chocolate curls.  
"Oh god you feel amazing babe, fuck that's good," Max giggled a little in spite of himself as George's voice cracked but George was too far gone to care, completely absorbed in Max's body and the waves of pleasure crashing over him. 

"Mmh I'm close," He groaned, placing his hand overtop of the other boys on Max's cock, bringing him to the edge. He pulled out and came on Max's stomach, ribbons of cum decorating his pale skin and solid member, continuing to jack Max off. Soon he was coming too, hips jerking and cock twitching, adding to the mess on his stomach and chest. George rolled off onto the bed, and they both lay still on their backs panting.  
"How was that Maxy?" He asked, still breathing heavily. Max looked over; pupils blown and hair a mess, looking utterly sinful,  
"That was amazing! It was... Wow!" George laughed a little and rolled onto his side to face Max, reaching over to run his fingers across his chest. They lay in bliss for a minute before George spoke again. 

"How about you ride me next time? Give me a little show and don't make me do all the work. I bet you'd look amazing bouncing on my dick."  
It was Max's turn to face the other as he blushed a little again, struggling to regain his usual post sex sass through his utter confusion,  
"Next time? I thought this was the last cake video,"  
George rolled his eyes a little, grabbing a tissue and reaching over to wipe his cum off Max's stomach,  
"I mean we're big boys, we don't need the excuse of us being smashed and already making bad life decisions to fuck anymore do we? I'd sure like to do this again but it's up to you. Remember? A gentleman always gets enthusiastic consent," Max giggled a little and inched closer to George  
"I'd like that actually..." He whispered, intertwining their hands.  
"Oh Max, how would you think I'd ever want to let you go after this? How could I experience the worlds best feeling and then just let it go?" Max sighed contently and closed his eyes,  
"Fine but next time I get to top." George laughed;  
"You wish babe, you're totally my bitch forever now," Max rolled over, turning his back to George and whining  
"Fine, maybe I will ride you next time, cause that way i'll actually get a good dicking,"  
"Ah fuck off cunt! Those are some big words from a man who could barely take Joji junior as he is," Max wrinkled his nose,  
"Oh god I think my dick shriveled up just hearing you say that, can I have my virginity back please?" Their witty comments both dissolved into giggles and George stretched his arms around Max, pulling the younger boy close and kissing the nape of his neck gently.  
"Fuck off, George, you feel like a furnace," he whispered sleepily and George couldn't help but stare as he began to doze off, both incredibly happy and hopeful for what was about to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'm new at writing this kind of stuff so any feedback is appreciated! Working on some Maxian stuff next :)


End file.
